Movie Time
by nekochan-lovers
Summary: America selalu tahu bahwa menonton bioskop bersamanya hanya membuat England kesal. Karena itu dia ingin membuat England mengingat acara menonton hari ini sebagai kenangan yang membuatnya bahagia. USUK. Klise. My first fic in this fandom. ENJOY, please! :D


**Hetalia - Axis Powers belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya **

**This fic by me**

**Harry Potter by JK Rowling**

**USUK**

**All chara is nation/Maybe OOC/Dry Humor and Fail Romance/Shonen-Ai**

**Mencantumkan SATU BAIT lagu Unchained Melody-nya Righteous Brothers**

**My first fanfic in this fandom, hope you ENJOY :D**

_America selalu tahu bahwa menonton bioskop bersamanya hanya membuat England kesal. Karena itu dia ingin membuat England mengingat acara menonton hari ini sebagai kenangan yang membuatnya bahagia._

* * *

**MOVIE TIME**

**XXX**

England menatap layar besar beberapa meter di depannya dengan antusias. Dia bahkan sudah tak mempertanyakan kenapa semua orang di studio ini memakai topi! _Hell_! Mereka mau menonton film atau pertandingan _baseball_? Pikir England tadi. Tapi kali ini, dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli.

Personifikasi negara Inggris itu terlihat sangat _excited_. Mata _emerald_-nya membulat dan berkilat-kilat senang ketika melihat tulisan '_Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows Part 2_' muncul di layar tersebut. Oh, dia sudah menunggu-nunggu debut film ini di London dan dia nyaris menangis kesenangan saat menerima dua karcis bioskop dari bosnya untuk menonton di akhir pekan. Tapi tentunya dia tidak melakukan hal melankolis tersebut. Mana ada _gentleman_ yang menangis hanya karena menerima karcis?

Walau bosnya memberi dua karcis, pria _blonde_ itu hanya mengambil satu. Saat ditanya apa dia tak ingin mengajak seseorang, America misalnya—kata sang bos, England menggeleng mantap. Argh… mengajak America nonton bioskop adalah hal paling konyol yang bisa dia lakukan sepanjang hayatnya menjadi personifikasi negara. Si berisik _hamburger freak_ itu….

England menggeleng cepat. Konsentrasi menontonnya tak boleh buyar hanya karena memikirkan sang Amerika. Harry Potter adalah film favoritnya sepanjang abad millenium dan dia tak akan membiarkan idiot itu merusak _mood_-nya bahkan di saat dia tak ada.

Kedua _greenpeas_-nya kembali terpaku ke layar. Dia sudah membaca buku yang melandasi pembuatan film ini hingga tuntas. Hei, ini karya salah satu 'anak'-nya! Yang paling menarik, fiksi ini mengangkat tema tentang sihir, sesuatu yang dia sukai. Ah, pria itu bahkan tahu betul bahwa sihir bukanlah sekedar fiksi atau fantasi mengingat dia adalah salah satu penggunanya.

Yang jelas sang Britania Raya sangat bangga karena ada anak bangsanya yang mewarisi impian tentang _magic_ dan menularkannya pada banyak anak-anak lainnya di dunia lewat tulisan. Satu saja yang dia sayangkan. Kenapa yang membuat filmnya harus America? Selalu America. Lihat apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan! Dia merusak segalanya.

Alih-alih menemukan makhluk-makhluk lucu yang selalu menemani kesehariannya macam peri sejenis Tinker Bell atau _unicorn_ dengan buntut berwarna ungu mentereng di film tersebut, alis tebal pria itu malah dibuat menukik tajam saat melihat bagaimana America, si Alfred tolol itu dan Hollywood-nya, mewujudkan mereka dalam sosok-sosok jelek macam Dobi si peri rumah. Mana sayap dan bubuk-bubuk peri yang selalu membuat makhluk-makhluk kecil itu berkilau?

_Bloody hell_! America bahkan membuat para duyung terlihat sekonyol alien-alien miliknya!

'Iggy, ini kan film bertema sihir hitam. Semuanya harus serba _dark_, dong! Apa jadinya kalau semua makhluk-makhluk itu semanis dirimu?' bantah America saat dirinya memprotes hasil karya sang negara adidaya yang dianggap mencemarkan citra para peri dan putri duyung. Setelah itu dia tak berani memprotes lagi.

"Cih! Kenapa aku jadi mengingat si idiot itu, sih?" England memijit pelipisnya, berharap menemukan konsentrasinya untuk menikmati film kembali.

"Psst, Iggy! Kau tahu, di sini Hermione akan menyamar menjadi Belatrix."

"Oh, yeah! Aku sudah baca bukunya," England menanggapi sekenanya saat orang di sebelahnya mengajaknya bicara. Pemuda yang semula masih memijit pelipisnya, menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Rasanya barusan ada yang bicara padanya. Kenapa suaranya terdengar familiar, ya? Lalu, tadi orang itu memanggilnya apa?

Kedua zamrudnya membelalak lebar sebelum menoleh cepat ke sebelah kiri.

"_BLOODY GIT_!" pekik England begitu melihat siapa yang mengisi kursi di sana. Wajahnya dihiasi tanda tanya besar. Dia menahan keinginannya untuk berteriak kembali saat sadar ada orang lain di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Alfreeed?" tanya sang Briton setengah berbisik setengah mendesis pada pemuda berkacamata yang paling tidak dia inginkan berada di sini. Alfred F. Jones, sang personifikasi negara Amerika yang baru saja dia pikirkan. Untung dia masih dapat berpikir jernih untuk memanggil America dengan nama manusianya di saat darahnya mulai naik ke kepala. Mengingat mereka ada di tempat umum...

"Tentu saja menemanimu nonton, Iggy! Oh, lihat! Mereka sampai di brankas Voldie! Ini akan sangat menegangkan!" jawab America sambil menunjuk layar dengan antusiasme anak TK. Untunglah dia masih sadar diri untuk memasang suaranya pada volume terendah.

"Jangan panggil aku Iggy, _git_! Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku di sini?" desis England lagi.

"Lho? Bukankah kau yang memintaku menemanimu? Itu yang bosmu katakan saat memberikan karcis ini padaku," jawab sang USA sambil menunjukkan sobekan kertas karcis yang baru saja dia keluarkan dari kantung depan jaket bombernya. "Lagipula setelah kuingat-ingat, kita kan sudah lama tidak kencan di bioskop! Aaah… pasti karena itu kau mengajakku, iya kan…? Karena kau rindu berduaan denganku di tempat gelap, hehe…."

"Orang tua tukang ikut campur itu…," desis sang Albion sambil memijit pelipis, mencoba menekan keinginannya untuk menjitak pemuda ke-GR-an di sampingnya. Mungkin bosnya berpikir sebaliknya karena dia tahu England dan America memiliki hubungan khusus. Yah… di luar hubungan diplomatik antar negara, dua _nation_ tersebut adalah sepasang kekasih. Tapi… oh, ayolah! America adalah orang paling terakhir di dunia yang ingin diajaknya menikmati film bioskop.

"Iggy! Lihat piala-piala itu! Setelah ini Harry dan kawan-kawannya akan bla, bla, bla…."

Kalian lihat alasan kenapa England tak ingin nonton dengan America, kan? Ya, pemuda yang pernah menjadi adik asuhnya itu hanya akan mengoceh tentang jalan cerita film-film tersebut, terutama jika itu adalah film _box office_ buatannya. Apa asyiknya menonton sebuah film sementara di sebelahmu duduk orang bermulut besar yang menceritakan segalanya?

"Alfred, bisakah kau diam hingga aku bisa menikmatinya dengan tenang?" England mencoba bicara dengan sopan. Berharap _attitude_ kebangsawanannya bisa menular pada _nation_ yang lebih muda di sampingnya. Sebagian dirinya mempertanyakan kenapa seorang _gentleman_ seperti dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada _hiper-idiot_ yang terobsesi pada _junk food_ dan _super hero _ini?

"Oh, oke. _Hero_ tak akan mengganggu ketenangan siapapun," ujar America sambil menenggelamkan tubuhnya di kursi. England menaikkkan sebelah alis, tak menyangka bahwa caranya akan berhasil. Namun ketika pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya tak jua buka suara, senyum kecil terulas di bibir sang Britania Raya.

"Artie…," England merasakan kedua pipinya memanas ketika America menggenggam tangan kirinya dan menyebut namanya dengan lembut. Err… kenapa suasananya tiba-tiba jadi romantis? Rasanya England jadi berpikir kalau ide nonton bioskop bersama America tidak buruk juga.

Yah… walaupun sebenarnya dia tak pernah menyukai panggilan itu, namun cara America melafalkannya membuat England….

"Panggil namaku dengan benar, _twat_! Hm, ada apa?" ujarnya dengan nada enggan. Padahal sih, hatinya sudah dag dig dug tak karuan. Napasnya tertahan ketika America mengambil jeda panjang.

Dasar _tsundere_!

"Setelah ini Harry akan membaca ingatan Snape dan ini akan sedikit menyedihkan. Kau bisa meminjam bahuku kalau ingin menangis, _Old Man_. Seorang _hero_ sepertiku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihnya menang—"

PAK!

England menampik tangan besar America yang masih membalut jemari mungilnya dengan kasar. Pria berambut pirang itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya dengan penuh dendam.

"_Can you just shut your bloody fucking mouth up_?!" seru sang British dengan aksen yang terdengar lebih kental dari biasanya. America hanya bisa mengerjapkan kedua matanya. _Shock_. Oh… sungguh dia tak bermaksud membuat dua _emerald_ itu memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh iritasi. Yah… meski harus dia akui bahwa aksen penuh umpatan dari kekasihnya itu selalu terdengar seksi.

"Hei! Jangan bertengkar di sini!" protes beberapa orang yang terpancing oleh keributan yang mereka buat. Mereka bahkan mulai merasakan butiran _pop corn_ mendarat di kepala mereka.

"ARGH!" England mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya –yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan dari sananya– sebelum akhirnya pergi melewati America dan keluar dari barisan tempat duduknya dengan wajah merah menahan amarah.

Melihat pria yang lebih tua itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar darurat, America bergegas menyusulnya. Dengan _innocent_-nya dia malah berteriak, "HOI, ARTIE! TUNGGU AKUUU!"

"Iggy, tunggu!" America berhasil meraih pergelangan England tepat di anak tangga terakhir.

"Jangan menahanku, git! _For God sake_! Kita ada di depan layar, idiot!" desis England sambil mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman America dari pergelangan tangannya. Sepertinya setelah dilempari _pop corn_ dia jadi agak trauma untuk berteriak. Syukurlah karena kali ini tak ada yang protes akan keberadaan mereka di depan layar.

Sedikit aneh, sih memang...

"Arthur Kirkland... _My_ Arthur...," suara lembut America ketika memanggil nama manusianya dengan lengkap dan benar membuat si pirang bermanik _green forest_ itu menghentikan usahanya untuk lepas.

Cahaya dari layar membuat America dapat melihat bercak-bercak merah jambu di kedua pipi England yang pucat. Membuatnya tak tahan untuk menyentuh kulit mulus kekasihnya tersebut. Cengkeraman tangannya melonggar seiring usahanya mengeliminasi jarak dengan sang _Englishman_. Walau begitu, dia tak terlihat ingin melepaskan tangan England sama sekali.

"A-apa?" tanya England sambil menghindari sentuhan jari America, namun dia tak terlihat ingin lari. Rona _pink_ di pipinya pun semakin melebar. America hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?" pertanyaan America membuat alis England bertaut kembali karena emosi.

"ARGH! Kupikir kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu! Kau itu benar-be—!"

"Sssttt," America memalang bibirnya dengan jari telunjuknya yang bebas. England menaikkan satu alis ketika studio itu tiba-tiba menjadi senyap. Layar di hadapan mereka juga tiba-tiba saja menghitam. Tak ada lagi suara lafal mantera atau bunyi bangunan runtuh yang menandakan terjadinya perang antara para penyihir Hogwarts dengan para _Death Eater_. Tak ada film yang diputar. Ruangan itu menjadi gelap gulita. Yang dia dengar selanjutnya malah...

"Ooh... _my love_~~ _My darling_~~"

Bukan. Itu bukan suara America. Tapi yang jelas, semua _speaker _di ruangan itu memperdengarkan lagu yang sama. _Unchained Melody_. England memutar pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya, ini?

"A-Alfred?" panggilnya dengan suara serak. Namun tak ada sahutan dari _nation_ berkacamata yang semula ada di hadapannya. Dia bahkan baru sadar America sudah tak mencengkeram pergelangannya. "Alfred _Fucking _Jones! Jangan main-main atau aku tak akan memaafkanmu!"

Kedua iris hijaunya sedikit menyipit ketika layar hitam di hadapannya kembali bercahaya. Salah satu alisnya terangkat ketika menemukan corat-coret komikal khas Japan dalam bentuk dua tokoh _chibi_ yang tengah duduk dengan sebuah buku besar di pangkuan mereka berdua. Keduanya berambut pirang, namun mereka jelas berbeda. Yang satu memiliki satu antena di kepalanya, sementara yang satu lagi memiliki rambut yang mencuat kemana-mana.

Melihat kacamata yang dipakai si antena dan alis tebal yang lebih mirip coretan anak autis di dahi si rambut mencuat, England tak perlu berpikir keras untuk tahu siapa mereka. Dengan cengiran lebar, si kacamata membuka buku besar di pangkuan mereka dan layar berganti menjadi tulisan 'Alfred _love_ Arthur'. Masih dengan _background_ lagu yang sama, kedua bola mata England melebar ketika tulisan itu berganti menjadi foto-fotonya bersama America. Bersama Alfred.

England merasa lututnya melemas bagai _jelly._ Wajahnya berganti warna. Merah membara. Ke-kenapa jadi begini...? _Nation_ itu langsung menoleh cepat ke arah America lagi. Dia harus mendapatkan penjelasan!

"A-Al—!" kedua mata England mengerjap ketika melihat America tengah berlutut dengan satu kaki sambil menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil berbalut beludru berwarna merah dengan cincin emas bermata _saphire_ ke arahnya. Warnanya seperti bola mata America. Kali ini merah di wajahnya bahkan sampai ke telinga. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat. Saking cepatnya, rasanya seperti mau lepas dari rongganya.

"England, Britania Raya, The Great United Kingdom and Nothern Ireland, British Empire, Arthur Kirkland, _my love_...," setelah menyebut semua nama-nama England, pemuda itu mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "... _will you marry me_?"

England ternganga. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup seperti ikan kehabisan air. Wajahnya terasa semakin memanas karena kedua safir America memandangnya dengan penuh kesungguhan tepat di kedua _jade_-nya. Namun dia tahu America, Alfred, tengah menunggu jawaban darinya.

"_O-of course, you git_!" jawab England sambil mengalihkan wajahnya. Kedua matanya membola ketika America menyentuh dagunya dan mengarahkan wajahnya pada sang negara adidaya. Lagi-lagi kedua kelereng birunya memaku hijau milik England.

"Katakan dengan benar...," rajuknya dengan _puppy eyes look_ yang selalu mampu membuat England tak kuasa menolak keinginannya. England menelan ludah.

GULP!

"_Y-Yes, Love_," jawab England kemudian. America tersenyum lebar dan memasangkan cincin yang tadi diulurkannya di jari manis England. Setelah itu dia mengecup pipi England yang sudah merah merona dan membawa pria mungil itu dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"_Thank you_, Arthur! _I love you soooo much_!" England membalas pelukan America dan menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang kekasihnya. Senyum manis tak lekang dari bibirnya.

"_I love you too_, Alfred."

PAT!

Mereka berdua melepas pelukan ketika tiba-tiba saja lampu studio menyala. England terlihat sedikit bingung, sementara America menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk. Perasaan England saja, atau America memang _blushing_.

"Wah, wah, wah! Amerique, kau sampai melupakan kami-kami yang sudah membantumu ini. Begitu Angleterre menerima lamaranmu, kau malah asyik sendiri," England mendongak ke asal suara dan mendapati musuh bebuyutannya, France, geleng-geleng kepala sambil memeluk ember _pop corn_ di tangan kirinya. Pria personifikasi Perancis itu berdiri di dua kursi di atas tempat duduk England sebelumnya. Dan kenyataan itu membuat urat-urat di dahi England mencuat.

"Ooooh... jadi tadi kau yang melempar _pop corn_ padaku? _Damn you, frog_!" Canada yang duduk di samping France hanya tersenyum gugup kepada England. Saudara kembar America itu merasa sedikit tak enak pada calon kakak iparnya atas ulah France, kekasihnya. Namun sesungguhnya dia tak perlu repot-repot karena England pun tak menyadari senyum penyesalannya. Bahkan mungkin keberadaannya.

"Ve~~ jangan bertengkar, ve~~ ini kan hari bahagia! Akhirnya America berhasil melamar England. Mengharukan sekali, ve~~," England langsung _sweatdrop_ begitu mendapati Italy menebar _confetti_ pada dirinya sendiri. Sementara itu Germany yang duduk di sampingnya _blushing_. Entah karena apa. Namun wajah _blushing_ itu segera diblok oleh sol sepatu bot milik Romano, saudara kembar Italy.

"Jangan coba-coba melihat adikku dengan wajah mesum begitu, _potato bastard_!"

"Kesese! Kalian sama sekali tidak _awesome_!" kini ganti Prussia yang berkomentar sambil geleng-geleng kepala. England masih tercengang dengan kerusuhan yang dibuat para _nation_ di kursi penonton sebelum seseorang meraih tangannya.

America.

"Uh... sepertinya di sini malah jadi rusuh! Arthur, ayo kita pergi saja!" England mengangguk. Saat keluar dari pintu studio, mereka masih sempat mendengar suara jeritan Hungary.

"JAPAN! CEPAT IKUTI MEREKA!"

Disusul dengan...

"Hai!"

America dan England saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya sama-sama mengambil langkah seribu.

**XXX**

Di sinilah mereka berdua berakhir. Di dalam sebuah kamar yang disediakan bos England. Sejak America datang dan mengutarakan niatnya untuk melamar England menjadi pasangan hidupnya dengan bantuan _nation_ yang lain, beliau sudah curiga kalau semua akan berakhir kacau.

Para _nation_ heboh itu...

Sebentar lagi seluruh dunia juga pasti akan gempar atas meningkatnya hubungan antara dua negara asal mereka. Tapi syukurlah sekarang mereka berdua aman dan bisa duduk nyaman di sofa depan televisi.

"Hei! Aku sudah mengantisipasi acara nonton Harry Potter-mu akan kacau. Jadi aku sudah meminjam filmnya langsung dari Warner Bros agar bisa dilihat di rumah. Kau mau melihatnya sekarang?" tanya America. Dia baru saja hendak bangkit dari duduknya, namun England cepat-cepat menahannya hingga America kembali terjebak di sofa.

"Tidak usah. Sekarang aku sedang tidak _mood_ menonton itu," jelas England sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di America. _Well_, setidaknya America tahu bahwa England tak marah.

"Mm... maaf ya! Padahal semuanya _perfect_ di awal, tapi malah berakhir ricuh seperti itu...," America membelai rambut England dengan tangan kanannya. Cincin emas bermata zamrud terpajang apik di jari manisnya.

"Idiot!" sahut England. Namun dia tak berminat menarik diri dari America.

"Mm... tapi mereka cukup membantu, lho! Japan mengajariku menggambar tokoh _manga_ dan membuat animasi dua dimensi di awal (England menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok America perihal alisnya). France mengajariku berlutut dengan cara menggugah (England merasa ingin muntah) dan memilihkan lagu romantis. Hungary mengatur dokumentasi. Foto-foto kita itu... pokoknya mereka semua mendukung kita, Iggy!"

"Jangan panggil aku Iggy!" Kali ini England mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu America dan duduk bersandar di sofa. "Oke, oke! Dan ternyata kau juga mengajak bosku bersekongkol. Begitu, kan?"

"Hehe...," America hanya mengeluarkan cengiran lebar khasnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Katakan padaku, Alfred!" America memandang England yang kini menatapnya dengan raut serius. Pemuda _hero complex_ tersebut menelan ludah dengan _gesture nervous_. Jangan-jangan England marah. "Dari semua tempat yang bisa kau gunakan untuk melamarku, kenapa di bioskop?"

Eh? America tak menyangka England akan menanyakan itu. Pemuda berkulit tan itu kini menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Mm... aku tahu kau tak pernah suka nonton bioskop bersamaku. Kau selalu marah-marah dan kesal tiap kali kita kencan ke bioskop meski kadang aku tak tahu kenapa," England memutar kedua bola matanya. Namun kedua irisnya membola saat America berkata...

"A-aku hanya ingin membuat bioskop punya kenangan indah bagimu tentangku, Arthur. Tak hanya tentang hal-hal mengesalkan melulu. Tapi juga hal-hal yang membuatmu bahagia. Sayangnya, yang kali ini pun... aku mengacaukannya," kedua _baby blue eyes_ di mata sang America menyorotkan penyesalan yang dalam.

"Hei...," England menggenggam tangan kanan America dengan tangan kirinya. Semburat merah muda tersirat di kedua pipi putihnya ketika matanya menangkap cincin bersepuh emas melingkar indah di jari manis miliknya mendarat tepat di cincin tunangannya. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengacaukannya. _At least_, aku menerima lamaranmu, kan? Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan tadi... semuanya sangat manis."

"Tak ada yang semanis dirimu, Arthur-ku...," America tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangan England dan mengecup punggungnya.

"Hei, Alfred!" America mengangkat wajahnya dari punggung tangan England dan mendapati wajah imut tunangannya itu hanya terpisah beberapa _inchi_ dari wajahnya sendiri. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi setelah ini?"

"_What_?" tanya America sambil mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menyeringai lebar. Dan _yeah_, tebakannya memang tidaklah salah karena sekarang England tengah menyegel bibirnya dengan sebuah ciuman hangat.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Sy tahu Unchained Melody itu nggak nyambung, tapi entah kenapa itu yang terpikir.**

**Berhubung ini fic pertama sy di fandom ini dan sy juga belum pernah nonton animenya, maaf kalau ada banyak kekurangan #bows. Sy bingung harus menarasikan mereka sebagai Arthur-Alfred atau England-America T.T**

**Sy nekat bikin ini karena sy jatuh cinta sama Iggy dan pair ini, hihi. Well, sy juga suka FrUK :D**

**Ah, sebaiknya sy sudahi dulu curcolan sy.**

**Sebelumnya, TERIMA KASIH UNTUK READ AND REVIEW-NYA KAWAN-KAWAN!**

**Salam kenal semuanya, My Ow!**


End file.
